1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for revenue management. Specifically, this invention related to revenue management for telecommunication systems.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Telecommunications account management is coordinated by software on servers in data communication with the telecommunications network. On the simplest level, these revenue management servers track user accounts, managing balances and preparing bills. With the development of various telecommunication services and service plans, account management has grown in complexity in recent years. Providers of telecommunications services desire revenue management software that can manage the complex services and service plans, and can also provide intelligent analysis and feedback to improve customer satisfaction and fiscal performance.
Revenue management software modules often are configured to handle individual applications. When various software modules are assembled as a whole package, the modules are not originally intended to be used with each other, reducing efficiencies, if even workable at all.
Furthermore, revenue management systems fail to provide detailed analysis of the user base and provide feedback to help coordinate future actions from the service provider.